deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan
Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan, both from Rooster Teeth’s web series, RWBY Description Two secondary RWBY characters turn from being allies to being opponents in a battle to the death! Interlude Boomstick: You’ve seen them on Rooster Teeth’s anime series, RWBY, but they were always allies. Now, we get to see what happens when they square off against each other. Wiz: The first is that green haired mind-melter and gun woman, Emerald Sustrai. Boomstick: And the other is that pint-sized ass-kicker, Neopolitan. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The World of Remnant Wiz: The World of Remnant is literally a battlefield where good and evil go toe-to-toe. In its earliest history, two brother gods competed in making and remaking the world, and when they were done...they left. Boomstick: And boy did they leave a mess behind them. Creatures of darkness, called the Grimm, scour the place – killing people, breaking things, and generally ruining everybody’s day. Wiz: The person who seems to be the leader of the cause of darkness is a woman named Salem. She schemes in her headquarters, like a spider in her web, and sends her lieutenants out to do the actual work. Boomstick: One of these lieutenants is Cinder Fall, a potent fighter and schemer in her own right, and two of *her* lieutenants are Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan. Wiz: Now, there are two races on the World of Remnant – humans and faunus. The faunus are basically humans but they possess an animal trait, such as cat ears, bull horns, monkey tail, etc. ' Boomstick: But all of these people on Remnant possess a common trait, their Aura. The Aura is a manifestation of the person’s soul, which they can use for offense or defense or for healing.' Wiz: But the most interesting use of the Aura is to fuel the individual’s Semblance. The Semblance is a power unique to each individual. It can be anything from the ability to produce and channel electricity to the ability to make copies of one’s self, to…well, the sky seems to be the limit. Boomstick: And each unique Semblance has its own weaknesses and limitations, which means that no two combatants can ever really know what to expect when they fight it out...like, Emerald and Neopolitan. Emerald Sustrai Wiz: Emerald Sustrai was actually the first helper that Cinder recruited to help her in her campaign. Boomstick: Not only is Emerald a fantastic fighter, she carries a pair of pistols that double as sickles, and triple as chain...weapon...thingies. Well, they are really awesome weapons that can wipe out enemies close and far. Wiz: But, perhaps the most potent weapon in her Semblance. Whenever she wants, she can cast an illusion that will convince someone that they are seeing something that is not there, or not see something that is there. This allows her to sneak up on an opponent and deliver a crushing attack, before the opponent even knows she’s there. Neopolitan DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight 'FIGHT! ' 'K.O.! ' Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Villain' Themed Death Battles